


Cats and Cognac

by MelioraGirl (Bearfeat)



Category: Crescendo - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cadence and Papa are badguys, Cognac, F/M, Smut, They have a little fight because life isn't all flowers and sunshine, but then stuff gets heated ;), fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/MelioraGirl
Summary: Cadence and Papa III both have their evil goals: for him to topple all churches and for her to take over the world. But sometimes, they need to unwind.





	Cats and Cognac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritSoul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Start of Something Grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364679) by [SpiritSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritSoul/pseuds/SpiritSoul). 



Dawn. Cadence should be closing the curtains, sleep, spare herself for the next night, but something about dawn moved her more than other things. Maybe it was the clear-cut rebirth of time, how the day had reset itself, how the light was forbidden for her now. The danger intrigued her and called for her. Archie moved in her arms, but Cadence tightened her grip. The cat stilled. It wasn’t clear if he had accepted his fate, or was afraid of what his mistress might do.

‘That is sun-up.’ a voice said. Cadence did not turn to look at Papa. She had smelled him long before she heard him.

‘Don’t you burn in daylight?’ a joke, but Cadence did not smile.

‘A little longer.’ She said softly. She didn’t look to see if Papa had heard her. The hand clenching around her upper arm came as a surprise.

‘Hey!’ She pulled herself away from his grip, so instead he closed the curtain of their bedroom window. Her sudden movement scared the cat, and he jumped to his freedom. Annoyed, Cadence brushed the white and brown hairs from her black dress.

‘It’s been a long night.’ She spat at Papa, kicking off her shoes. ‘It’d be nice if you were a little more considerate-’

Papa now placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He had a comforting smile on his face, and it infuriated her, but she also felt the venom disappear from her mind. She let Papa place his forehead against hers. She felt how, automatically, her breathing became more controlled, matching his. She took in his cologne. Did a slight smile dance over her lips?

 

Cadence adjusted herself, her face hardening again. She turned away from Papa, making her way downstairs.

‘Fuck.’ Papa whispered under his breath. He stood there for a minute, but then he got annoyed too.

‘I don’t know why you are being difficult!’ He raised his voice, taking the stairs two steps at a time. ‘Can you take over the world some other time?’ When he entered their living room, Cadence was on the phone, giving him a stern look, ordering him to be quiet. He poured himself a glass of cognac in the kitchen.

‘By Satan, do any of you morons ever listen to what I have to say?’ Papa could hear her cuss on the phone. She was known to treat her minions like that, and they were too devout to her to do something about it. Then again, he thought, she would completely obliterate every single one of them if they ever tried to rebel. He leaned against the doorway, looking at her. Her back was turned to him like before, but he loved watching her this way. Her back was strong and graceful, as was she.

‘Do I need to drop all my shit and come over?’ Cadence said, voice calm but evil. ‘Do you really need me to show you how it’s done?’

Some nervous muttering on the phone, apologies.

‘That’s what I thought.’ Cadence hissed. She hung up. When she turned to look at Papa, she couldn’t help but give him a sly smile when she realized he had heard it all.

 

‘Are you done now?’ Papa Emeritus was so patient. His hand in his pocket, his hair shaggy after a long night. Cadence sighed. She took the cognac when Papa handed it to her.

‘Yes. Yes, dear.’ She drank. The alcohol burned on her lips. Papa graced his fingers over her tense shoulders, and she relaxed at his touch.

‘Are you with me, now?’ Papa whispered. He smiled, because he could see that his voice gave her a rush of goosebumps along her neck. He licked his lips, and gathered her long hair in his hand. Then he kissed the cold skin of his lover. He could hear her exhale softly. Papa wiped all her hair over one shoulder, then spreading his fingers over both shoulders. He kissed her spine, dug his fingertips into her skin.

‘Are you mine?’ he licked her earlobe, running his hands down her arm. ‘Sinner girl?’

Another sharp exhale, and Papa knew right now that was all the response he’d get. So he bit her earlobe, making her feel that pain that she loved, and moved his hands under her arms, grabbing her breasts.

‘Ah!’ Cadence moaned, leaning her head back on Papa’s shoulder. Her breath tasted of the cognac. He kneaded them softly, biting her neck now. She was cold, but sweaty against him, and he could feel himself grow hard.

‘Where do you want me, ghuleh?’ He pressed his erection against her ass and made his love whimper. ‘Tell me how I should take you this day.’

 

‘Papa, I…’ Cadence was out of breath, and she placed her hands over Papa’s, guiding his movements.

‘That feels so good.’

‘Does it, sinner girl?’ Papa grumbled. He thrusted against her, knowing it’d make her wet. Then, he let go of her. She tried to hold on to his hands, but he shook her off.

‘Finish that cognac.’ He said. ‘Then come upstairs.’ Her eyes were bewildered, but sparkled in the scarce light of their living room.

 

She drank slowly as Papa left. There was a quiver in her lip, a cold blush on her cheeks. She could still feel his hold on her body. The room still smelled like him. She lifted her tight dress, feeling how her underwear stuck to her. Taking another swig, she pulled it down, and stepped out of it. She held her panties loosely between two fingers when she drank the last sip and followed Papa upstairs.

 

When she entered their bedroom, Papa lay there, naked. He was beautiful and pale in the dark. When he smiled at her his teeth glistened, and the muscles in his shoulders tensed as he slowly rubbed his thick, heavy erection. Cadence swallowed hard. She threw him her panties, and he caught them, smelled them, then pressed them to his chest.

‘I want you like this.’ Cadence told him. ‘Stay down, boy.’

She hitched up her skirt, showing him her naked sex. Papa’s smile fell. He took a shuddering breath when she kneeled on the bed and straddled him.

‘Down.’ she said softly. She grabbed his wrist, taking his hand away from his cock. Lowering herself, she slowly pressed her wet pussy against the base of his dick, and started sliding up and down. Pushing both his wrists into the pillow beside him, she brought her face close to his. His eyes were wide, admiring.

‘Cadence…’ he whispered. She loved it.

‘Hmm…’ she replied. His lips were parted and his eyelids fluttered whenever she rubbed over the head. It made her even wetter, she needed him inside. She pressed down hard on the head, reaching behind her to guide his cock. Papa took the opportunity to reach for her neck, and he held her loosely as she slid down over him. They both held their breath as they got used to feeling each other. When she started to move, his hands ran down to her hips and he grabbed onto her, thrusting into her.

She gasped when she felt him do this, and she rolled her hips, feeling him everywhere inside. Her dress was tight and sweaty around her, but she loved how it fell over her hips, and how it made her lower body feel exposed more. Papa bit his lower lip, fighting back deep groans, and he planted his heels into the mattress to be able to fuck her deeper. Cadence moaned loudly, leaning on his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled hard, and he did the same to her.

‘Yes!’ She cried out. He wrapped an arm around her to press her closely to his chest, and kept thrusting inside her. His grip was so tight, that she could do nothing but lay there and feel him.

‘Fuck!’ she hissed. ‘Yes, like that!’

The look in his eyes was wild, his moans growing louder as he took over, taking her, feeling her.

‘Cadence!’ he moaned through his teeth. A tightening started inside her, a pulsing, she felt how everything inside her went hot and cold.

‘I’m coming…’ she mumbled breathlessly into his hair. He took his fist from her hair and reached down. He slapped her ass, the sound sharp in the room, the burn working deep inside her.

‘I…I’m…’ Cadence fell silent, her breath taken completely now. She felt how she tightened around him, and how the first wave of her orgasm hit her. Seeing this, Papa was pushed over the edge, and his thrusting faltered. Their bodies grinded against each other, in search for that sweet spot, that feeling that would elongate their shared orgasm for eternity.

Cadence felt how Papa spilled his heat inside her, and she shivered, releasing all she had too. Panting, feeling small shocks shared between them every so often, they unwind, letting all the tension go.

‘Ah!’ Papa exclaimed a last time, pushing up, then letting his arms and legs fall to the bed. They let the darkness surround them, finally.

‘I love you, Papa.’ Cadence said softly. She drew circles on his chest. Papa stroked her long hair, and followed it over her back with his fingertips.

‘I love you, Cadence.’ He whispered. ‘I’m yours forever.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I did for (my lil' sis) SpiritSoul's series Crescendo... link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370033/chapters/38310386


End file.
